falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Найти ошейник 8: «Дог»
|editor_id = NVDLC01MQ01a }} Найти ошейник 8: «Дог» ( ) — квест Dead Money, дополнения к Fallout: New Vegas. Предыстория Желание найти «Сьерра-Мадре» привело Курьера на Виллу, где он оказался пленником Отца Элайджи — бывшего старейшины Братства Стали, помешанного на довоенных технологиях. Покинув голограмму на городской площади, Курьер должен выполнять указания Элайджи — взрывающийся ошейник не предполагает иного исхода. Первой задачей будет отыскать на Вилле троих других «посетителей», в своё время попавшихся в ловушку «Сьерра-Мадре», и собрать из них команду для проникновения в казино, расположенного на вершине горы. Как уже выяснил Элайджа, в одиночку туда попасть невозможно, поэтому ему нужна помощь посторонних, чья лояльность, как и Курьера, обеспечена ошейниками. Описание Один из трёх квестов первого акта дополненияФормально 1 из 3. Разделение на акты упоминается в редакторе, а квест «Открытие «Сьерра-Мадре»» заканчивается ещё в Мохаве.. Курьер должен добраться до полицейского участка Виллы и, отыскав там «жертву ВРЭ», добиться его расположения и привести на городскую площадь, к фонтану с голограммой неизвестной женщины. Задачи *''Фактически, здесь должен быть указан Бог, а не Дог.'' Подробное прохождение Элайджа посоветует начать поиски с Дога, назвав его «надёжным союзником», из чего Курьер может заключить, что они хорошо знакомы. Напоследок он добавит, что недавно потерял связь с Догом, а о двух других пленниках ничего не знает. На поиски Курьеру нужно направиться на запад Виллы, миновав район больницы и северный вход в район Пуэста-дель-Соль. В помощь себе Курьер может настроиться на частоту 631.08Hz, чтобы послушать, о чём говорит объект его поисков. По пути Курьер встретит нескольких людей-призраков, поначалу только жнецов, а о приближении к первому из них его оповестит Элайджа, что, впрочем, будет делать регулярно, обращаясь через уличные репродукторы и давая советы по мере посещения тех или иных мест, а также о дальнейших действиях. На стенах также попадётся несколько надписей, приглашающих к диалогу, либо с философским содержанием, зачастую упоминающие БогаGOD или DOG, на английском языке, частично перевёрнутые.. Продвигаясь на запад и постепенно забирая южнее, Курьер услышит сирену, а вскоре достигнет дверей полицейского участка. Едва он войдёт, Элайджа вновь выйдет на связь и предупредит о радиоприёмниках, расставленных внутри помещения. Он пояснит, что выглядеть они могут по-разному, но их нужно либо отключатьБез получения опыта., либо уничтожать10 ОО., так как в противном случае ошейник Курьера, настроенный на их частоту, начнёт предупреждающе пищать, учащая звук со временем, и через какое-то время взорвётся. Первый приёмник находится на столе слева от входа и выглядит как обычная рация. Второй приёмник-рация стоит на столе прямо перед входом, возле клетки, а третий находится под столом, левее клетки, на пути к камерам. Четвёртый приёмник отличается внешне и находится за поворотом в помещение с камерами, на столе. «Жертва ВРЭ» — супермутант-тень по имени Дог, — сидит на полу запертой клетки, не обращая внимание на Курьера, постоянно бормоча себе под нос о голоде и взывая к помощи Хозяина. В поисках ключа Курьеру нужно отправиться в подвал полицейского участка. Спустившись в подвал, Курьер услышит запись незнакомого голоса, идущую из репродукторов. Голос будет сопровождать Курьера по мере продвижения вглубь подвала, сообщив, помимо всего прочего, о своём авторстве надписей снаружи, а также о нежелании выпускать Дога из клетки, чтобы им не воспользовались для поимки остальных пленников. Чуть позже голос сообщит, что клетку всё же можно открыть, проиграв перед ней голозапись «Команда Догу», которую можно найти в последней комнате, на столе с приёмником-рацией. Предложив проделать это и затем уже всё обсудить, голос стихнет, а Курьер, не забыв запись, должен вернуться к клетке с супермутантом. После того, как запись будет проиграна непосредственно перед Догом, тот станет Богом, сменив личность. Он будет разочарован, увидев Курьера, так как ожидал увидеть другого человека, и вся эта затея с клеткой и записью в подвале была рассчитана на другого — Элайджу. Бог хотел, чтобы Старик, потеряв связь с Догом, сам пришёл за ним, но прежде ему пришлось бы вступить в диалог с Богом, который не впадает в благоволение перед Хозяином. Бог хотел разобраться с Элайджей, чтобы его альтер-эго, Дог, больше никогда не выполнял команды безумного старика. Разговор с Богом немного прояснит ситуацию, дав понимание причин возникновения некоторых событий и текущей обстановки. Бог упомянет Большую Гору и неудачу Элайджи с ГЕЛИОС Один, расскажет, что именно Дог принёс Курьера из ловушки в бункере БС, как делал это множество раз с другими «посетителями» по приказу Старика. Бог будет сравнивать Курьера и Элайджу, презрительно высказываясь об алчности людей, которые приходят на зов «Сьерра-Мадре», а Дог, по просьбе Хозяина, мучает тех из них, кто сопротивляется, ничего при этом не чувствуя, кроме преданности Старику. Бог старается избавить Дога от служения Элайдже, но Дог, в свою очередь, причиняет себе физическую боль, чтобы заглушить голос Бога. В процессе общения Курьер может блеснуть научными («Наука» 35) или медицинскими («Медицина» 35) знаниями, указав на шизофрению теней, в ответ услышав о различиях между Богом и Догом и их «противостоянии». Спросив о радиоприёмниках, он узнает, что Бог использует их для наведения помех и усложнению поиска своего местонахождения. Из дальнейших расспросов («Интеллект» 8 или «Восприятие» 6Успешная проверка принесёт 80 или 60 ОО соответственно.) станет ясно, что сирена снаружи здания также создаёт помехи, однако привлекает «аборигенов»После завершения квеста сигнал тревоги затихнет.. Спросив о ключе от клетки («Взлом» 35) Курьер выяснит, что тот висит на шее у супермутанта, однако Дог об этом не знает, так как субличности «не делятся всеми мыслями» друг с другом, а ключом пользовался именно Бог. Бог откажется пойти к фонтану и будет настаивать, чтобы Курьер вернулся к Старику и указал ему прийти в участок лично. Узнав про существование настоящего ключа и о влиянии Хозяина на Дога, Курьер может сообщить Богу о наличии в его Пип-бое записи с голосом Элайджи, вызвав в ответ удивление и поток угроз в попытке заставить Курьера не проигрывать её. Желая убедить Бога в добрых намерениях и своём отличии от алчного Старика, Курьер может озвучить отказ от мысли проигрывать аудиозапись Элайджи и предложить Богу пойти с ним по собственной воле, либо закончить разговор и, вызвав ненависть Бога, всё же проиграть запись и приказать Догу найти на себе ключ от клетки. Если Дог проснётся, услышав голос Элайджи, то он решит, что Курьер его съел, став, тем самым, его новым Хозяином. Завершающий этап Чем бы не закончился разговор, дверь клетки откроется, а новый напарник станет верным спутником Курьера. Бог даст ему способность «Верный путь», помогая избегать многочисленных ловушек, а Дог — способность «Неутолимый голод», благодаря которой смерть призрачных людей будет окончательной, а здоровье напарника будет быстро восстанавливаться. Курьер также может отослать тень к фонтану, не взяв в спутники — тогда мутант направится туда бегом, избегая стычек с «аборигенами». Сразу на выходе из участка напарников будут подстерегать два представителя нового вида «местных» — охотники. Дог, по окончании схватки, съест поверженного им противника, а если Курьер позже спросит об этом событии, то узнает, что призрачные люди «затихают навсегда», если у них оторвана любая конечность, и благодаря услышанному приобретёт способность «Охотник на призраков»Во время этого диалога Курьер может пройти проверку интеллекта («Интеллект» 6), что принесёт ему дополнительные 60 ОО, но для получения способности она не обязательна.. Взяв Бога в напарники, Курьер сможет выяснить о причине благоговения Дога перед ХозяиномОтсылка к Создателю. («Красноречие» 65), а также о «взаимоотношениях» Бога и Дога («Красноречие» 85). Если же в напарники он выберет Дога, то тот сможет лишь немного рассказать о своём прошлом. При этом ситуация с Догом изменится коренным образом, если Курьер не очень умён («Интеллект» 3 и менее): Дог расскажет о своей прошлой жизни в армии Создателя, о ношении стелс-боя на руке, там, где сейчас капкан, о Соборе, о военной базе и ЛейтенантеО Лейтенанте Дог может бормотать во время совместных путешествий, тогда Курьер с любым уровнем «Интеллекта» сможет расспросить его подробнее.. Услышанные реплики положат начало прохождению испытания «Печальная повесть». Заметки * Элайджа обращается к Курьеру через сеть радиотрансляции Виллы при пересечении им определённых зон-триггеров. * Курьер может проигрывать запись с голосом Элайджи перед Догом до того, как проиграет запись с голосом Бога, но это не приведёт к «нормальному» диалогу с Догом — он будет лишь просить еды. * Согласно записям с терминала полицейского участка, радиоприёмники в участке, в том числе и в подвале, настроены на динамики Виллы одним из охранников ещё до Великой войны, чтобы послушать во время дежурства трансляцию гала-концерта при открытии казино. * Едва отойдя от фонтана и направившись на запад, в сторону полицейского участка, Курьер вдалеке увидит первого призрака-жнеца, который будет нейтрален и вскоре исчезнет. Такова задумка разработчиков, а сам жнец, как следует из названия (NVDLC01ScareHarvester01, где Scare — пугать), призван напугать игроков. * Следует помнить, что в режиме «Хардкор» здоровье Курьера будет медленно уменьшатьсяДостигнув значения в 10 ОЗ падение прекратится. при нахождении на открытом пространстве и быстро уменьшаться при нахождении непосредственно в «Облаке», однако в закрытых помещениях, таких как участок, безопасно и можно отдохнуть. * Во время действия первого акта недоступна часть других областей Сьерра-Мадре, о чём Курьеру сообщит Элайджа при приближении к соответствующим дверям. Это хорошая возможность исследовать доступные области с целью поиска добычи, в первую очередь медикаментов, брони и оружия, особенно пока здесь ещё мало людей-призраков. * Фразы, нанесённые Богом на стенах Виллы: «Find me and we can talk» (Найди меня, и мы сможем поговорить), «Find God in the simplest of beasts» (Найди Бога в обычном звере), «The casino is the old man’s collar» (Это казино — ошейник Старика), «God is watching» (Бог наблюдает)Надпись в подвале., «This trap works both ways» (Эта ловушка работает в обе стороны)На стене снаружи участка, рядом со второй дверью. Скорее всего, разработчики задумывали разместить здесь ловушку, но отказались от этой идеи., «God helps those who help themselves» (Бог помогает тому, кто помогает сам себе)На внутренней стене участка, рядом с одной из камер.. * В камере Курьер найдёт 8 пик, необходимую для прохождения испытания «Рука мертвеца», а в подсобном помещении подвала — книгу «Грогнак-варвар». Баги * Дог может не стать есть людей-призраков, отчего Курьер лишится возможности получить способность «Охотник на призраков», а способность «Неутолимый голод» будет работать не совсем корректно: умирать призраки будут окончательно, но Дог не будет восстанавливать своё здоровье, так как для этого он должен «съесть» призрака. При этом иногда скрипт частично отрабатывает, но без анимации, при этом нужная ветка в диалоге появляется, но Дог здоровье не восстанавливает. Чтобы скрипт отработал корректно, один из двух нападающих должен упасть без сознания, то есть должен быть «убит» без отрыва конечностей (версия игры 1.4.0.525). * Если быстро продвигаться по подвалу, то фразы Бога через громкоговорители будут накладываться друг на друга (версия игры 1.4.0.525). * Две фразы из диалога с Богом никогда не будут помечены как «уже использованные» (версия игры 1.4.0.525). Примечания }} en:Find Collar 8: "Dog" es:Buscar Collarín 8: "Dog" pl:Znajdź obrożę nr 8: "Dog" uk:Знайти нашийник 8: «Дог» Категория:Квесты Dead Money